


Tentography - The Eyes Of Ten

by cr5nus4turn



Series: Photography [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, addition to my previous work johntography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn
Summary: Ten was Johnny's distraction.





	Tentography - The Eyes Of Ten

**Author's Note:**

> i think i should put a [trigger warning for suicide] in here

_"I never would've guessed that you're a professional photographer..."_

 

_"Does that mean my photos aren't good?"_

 

_"No, no, I just didn't think it was your job. Your photos are amazing, really. I do photography as a hobby and I'm jealous of your skills."_

 

_Johnny shrugged and kept walking close to Ten, the latter's gaze drifting off to the stars shining above them._

 

_A cold breeze._

_Ten's slim figure shuddered because of the sudden change of temperature._

_Before he could complain he felt Johnny putting his jacket around the smaller man's shoulders._

_His expression changed._

 

_"You smoke."_

 

_Johnny bit down onto his lip._

 

_"I can't really stand the smell. But this is acceptable. The smell isn't that strong."_

 

_A nod._

 

_"When the weather isn't that nice and I can't go outside to take pictures, smoking is kind of the only thing that calms me down I guess."_

 

_"There's other solutions, you know?"_

 

_Johnny shrugged._

 

_"Maybe you're right. But it's pretty difficult to quit smoking once you do it regularly."_

 

_"I thought you only do it when you need to calm down?"_

 

_"It gets addicting very quickly."_

 

_A nod._

 

_Silence._

 

_"So, Johnny... I'm still curious."_

 

_"About what?"_

 

_"About you. You and your life."_

 

_"I already told you when we were together in that cafe that my life is a big fucking mess."_

 

_"I know and now I want to know why it's such a mess."_

 

_A sigh._

 

_Silence, for a minute._

_Then Johnny started explaining._

 

* * *

 

 

_A week later - Ten is at Johnny's home._

_Both of them sitting on the big and messy bed, talking about everything that comes to their minds - no matter how stupid it was._

 

_Johnny walked out of the room, telling Ten he would just grab something for both of them to drink._

 

_When Johnny entered the room again, Ten's eyes got covered by the other's hands._

 

_"Johnny what are you doing?"_

 

_Ten's adorable chuckling._

_It made Johnny smile._

 

_Ten felt something being placed onto his lap._

 

_Johnny took a few steps back to watch the boy's reaction._

 

_"Johnny you-"_

 

_Ten's eyes landed on 3 photographs of no other than himself._

_Underneath them; a box covered in soft, black satin._

_He opened it and tears started forming in the corners of his eyes._

 

> **_{Only photograph what you love.}_ **
> 
>  

_Underneath the card with the quote written on it, Ten could find a ring.  
_

 

_After he put it on, he looked at the photos a bit more closely and eventually flipped them around._

 

**_will you - be my - boyfriend ?_ **

 

_A matter of seconds and the small thai boy jumped at the tall american, showering his face with kisses.  
_

 

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times - yes!"_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hey, hey guess what!"_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"I have to hold an interview with an artist tomorrow!"_

 

_"...and?"_

 

_"I'm gonna interview you!"_

 

_Ten placed a sweet kiss onto Johnny's lips before he was able to answer._

 

* * *

 

 

_"You seem tired. Didn't sleep well last night?"_

 

_"Not really."_

 

_"But you seemed perfectly fine at the interview?"_

 

_"Thanks to 3 cups of coffee."_

 

_"Come on Johnny, is something keeping you awake at night? I'm worried."_

 

_Silence._

 

_"Johnny, please."_

 

_"I have nightmares."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"Why 'what'? Nightmares aren't the weirdest thing in this world."_

 

_"No, I just... Forget it..."_

 

_Silence._

 

_"I don't want to lose you."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"Johnny please don't make this awkward. You're my boyfriend, of course I don't want to lose you."_

 

_"Yes, I was just... I'm not used to... being important to someone..."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Sorry that I'm late again, really. It's just-"_

 

_"It's fine, calm down first..."_

 

_A nod._

 

_Johnny sat down next to his boyfriend._

_He wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the thai boy._

 

_"Are you okay, baby?"_

 

_Johnny shook his head._

 

_"I'm really not feeling that good."_

 

_"Johnny what happened?"_

 

_Instead of a response, Johnny only pulled his boyfriend closer._

 

* * *

 

 

_It was almost midnight and Ten wasn't able to sleep._

_Thousands of thoughts kept running through his head._

 

_A knock on the door._

 

* * *

 

 

_"Johnny, I missed you so much..."_

 

_A nod._

 

_"I know."_

 

_"Are you okay? Did something happen? Where have you been?"_

 

_Johnny wiped Ten's tears._

 

_"I'm fine."_

 

 

_A bitter smile._

 

_"Johnny don't lie to me. Something happened-"_

 

_Ten's eyes spotted a bandage on Johnny's wrist._

_Some seconds later, he could see a wound each on Johnny's knees._

 

_He decided not to confront him about it._

_Not yet._

 

* * *

 

 

_It was later at night, Johnny was in bed next to Ten._

_The latter's boyfriend was fast asleep._

_The blanket was next to them on the floor - it was way too hot in the bedroom._

 

_Ten kept looking at his boyfriend's injured body._

_A bigger wound, several small cuts, skin peeling off in some places._

 

_What happened to him?_

 

_Ten wanted to know._

_But at the same time, he didn't._

_He couldn't._

 

* * *

 

 

_Ten had a smile plastered on his face for several hours now._

_He was sitting in his boyfriend's lap._

_Both of them were looking at the pictures of themselves which were taken on their last date-trip._

 

 

_"I love this one. You look cute in that big hoodie."_

 

_Another file moved into the folder 'print'._

 

_"How lucky that we found one of my co-workers to take that picture of us two kissing. He's a photographer as well."_

 

_And another file._

 

_"You know what? We could just put all the pictures from the amusement park in that folder. They're all my favorite."_

 

_A small giggle from Johnny, some klicks, and the folder was filled with a ton of pictures._

 

_"Let's print them out. Then we can put them on your wall tomorrow, it's kind of late to do that now."_

 

_The thai boy agreed._

 

* * *

 

 

_Ten was on his way to work._

_He leaned his head against the glass of the bus window._

 

_A loud crash._

_He flinched at the loud noise, his eyes wide opened to look for the source of the sound._

 

_A car crash._

_With an oddly familiar looking car._

 

* * *

 

 

_Ten was nervous. He sat on his hands and he couldn't keep his legs still._

_He and his co-workers arrived at the place of the accident - the police already asking possible witnesses._

_Ten got out of the car and walked over to the policemen._

_He almost collapsed at the sight of the dead bodies. Luckily, his co-worker was beside him._

 

* * *

 

 

_He walked around with his co-worker to examine the accident together with the police._

_Ten's world froze for a second._

_There he was._

_His boyfriend._

_Covered in blood and broken glass._

 

_"Car accident. The driver was drunk. We found an empty wine bottle in the car. Maybe a breakup?"_

 

_"Why that?"_

 

_"We found some couple-photos on the passenger seat. Didn't really look at them yet."_

 

_Ten just stood there. His co-worker started taking pictures - until he held his camera down._

_The police officer turned back to Ten._

 

_"The man's name was Johnny Seo. He-"_

 

_"He is - I mean... was a famous photographer. I know him. Born February 9, 1995. Pretty young."_

 

_No response._

 

_"Ten, do your work."_

 

_Jaehyun's voice shattered his thoughts. His boss isn't always like this, but since Ten had been kind of neglecting his work a bit he had to be a bit more strict with him._

_"Yes, I - I'm sorry. I... thought I knew that person..."_

_Ten rubbed his eyes, glanced over to his co-worker who had been taking pictures of the accident and then to the corpse - a last time before he turned around to talk to the police officer. He had to take notes for the article he had to write._

_A bitter smile was on his face._

 

_Ten's eyes closed._

 

_"Ten are you okay?"_

 

_Jaehyun's voice echoed in his head._

_It seemed so loud, it  felt like something was hammering against his head._

_But at the same time it seemed so far away._

 

_"Ten? Ten! Ten, don't faint- shit he's pale. Someone hold him!"_

 

* * *

 

 

_Ten was sitting in the backseat of the police car._

_Jaehyun next to him._

 

A quiet groan made Jaehyun notice that Ten was back to his senses.

 

_"Ten I'm sorry..."_

 

_"No need to be sorry. You couldn't know he was my boyfriend..."_

 

_Silence._

 

_"Did you know that he...-"_

 

_"-planned this? Well, yes and no."_

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_"He told be his life was hard. He told me about his previous attempts. But I thought that maybe because he had me, he had a reason to live. I should've known he wasn't okay. He was behaving differently. He seemed sad for some reason, tired. He had so many wounds all over his body. Maybe he wanted to try again but stopped to say goodbye for a last time. And then the sudden Idea with the trip, all the pictures he printed out for me. He knew I wouldn't forget him. I really should've known."_

 

_A bitter smile._

 

**_"My eyes have seen so much of him. I was able to tell. But I thought it wasn't as bad as it seemed."_ **

 

 

 


End file.
